A Different Soul
by panneko
Summary: A story with my OCs. I put it down as a crossover because of one character.


**Chapter one**

Luna woke up in a cold sweat. "Just a dream," she reassured herself. Luna got up and walked into the kitchen to find her partner, Damon, already awake and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning. How are you feeling? You seem a bit pale." He questioned.

"Im fine. Mmm... It smeels great!" Luna said, eager to change the subject. As she ate her breakfast, Luna asked, "When do you expect to visit your cousin? Winry has been calling practically every day wanting to know and I of you don't visit her soon, I don't think she will be happy."

" Ugh, she is so annoying sometimes! I guess I will go this weekend to get this over with," Damon answered as he cleaned the dishes. "Are you okay with that? I can go some other time."

"Of course I don't mind! Tell Windy and Granny I said hi. I'm sure they will be glad to see you." Luna said, giving him a smile. As soon as they both finished eating, they headed towards the school. They were both students at the DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Academy. As they walked through Death City, they ran into Soul and Maka.

"Hi Damon, hi Luna!" Maka said cheerfully. "How are you guys?"

"What's up?" Soul asked as he approached with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi guys!" Damon said, as they all walked to school.

The week went by fast. One second Luna was sitting in class with Damon, the next thing she knew she was helping him pack for his weekend trip. "Do you have everything?" she asked, looking over the contents of his suitcase.

"Yeah. I should pack a helmet too. I can already feel the wrench that Winry is going to throw at my head!" Damon groaned as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Have fun this weekend. Go shopping for clothes or something. Aren't you going to the Death family's house?"

"Yeah, but that is because Lord Death asked me to watch the twins for a few hours. How am I going to survive without anything EDIBLE to eat for two days?! I can't cook anything. I'll go over to Tsubaki's house and eat there or something." Luna explained. She laid on the couch and hung her head over the arm rest. " you better not reek of oil when you get home!"

"Like I could help that?! I better get going. See you in a couple of days. Don't get yourself in any trouble!" Damon ordered as he grabbed his bag and walked out. "Bye!"

"Bye." Luna called. "I don't get in trouble too often." she pouted. Luna picked up her cell phone and called Maka.

"Hey! What's up?" Maka answered.

"Hi Maka. I was wondering if you have any plans for this weekend." Luna answered.

" No, I'm free. Do you want to do something?" Maka replied. Luna wasn't very familiar with the places in town that were good for shopping and stuff like that. All she did was go to school, stop by the game store, train with Damon, and go home.

" Yeah. I thought we could go shopping or something. Tsubaki, Lily, and Lyla can come too. It will be fun." Luna added. " You up to it?"

" Of course, I'll tell everyone to meet at your house around 1 tomorrow. See you then! Bye!" Maka answered and hung up. Luna sighed and stared at the clock. The tick seemed louder than usual. She covered her ears, but the sound never stopped. Tick tick tick. "Stop it!" she yelled at the clock.

Just then, Blackstar came bursting in, " HAHAHAHA Did you miss me!?" He boasted. It took Luna by surprise and she threw the TV remote right at the center of his forehead. " OW! " Blackstar yelled as he fell back.

Tsubaki walked in. "Oh, Hi guys. What are you guys doing here?" Luna asked. " Damon came by and said he was worried about you and asked us to check up on you," Tsubaki explained.

" Yeah, he wanted someone as powerful as me to take care of you!" Blackstar shouted, apparently recovered. " No need to worry, I'm here! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" Put sock in it!" Luna said as she got up and shoved a couch pillow in his mouth. "But thanks guys. I'm glad you came."

" It's no problem. We're glad to help a friend," Tsubaki answered. " I can see why Damon was worried, you look really pale. Are you feeling ok?" She asked feeling Luna's forehead.

Luna backed away quickly. " Yeah, fine." She flashed a fake smile. " No need to worry."

Blackstar pulled the pillow out of his mouth and leaned closer to Luna, examining her. " Liar."

" I am not!" Luna retorted kicking Blackstar back. It would have worked if her voice didn't break at the end. She really wasn't ok.

" Ill call Maka and the twins that you're not feeling well and we'll reschedule. It's fine Luna, " Tsubaki reassured her. Tsubaki stepped outside to make the call and Luna sat down. This wasn't suppose to happen, she thought, I was suppose to go through the weekend perfectly normal! She clenched her fist and closed her eyes.

" I'll fix you! My presence is a gift of healing!" Blackstar ranted and pulled out a marker. " I will cure you!" Luna held him back with a foot in the face.

" No you won't. I feel fine."

**Chapter Two**

Tsubaki and Blackstar were in and out to see Luna all weekend. The babysitting gig was canceled and shopping trip was rescheduled. Luna didn't like all of the attention, especially when others came to visit too. She would have loved a bit of peace and quite, but the others were all so concerned. She was also worried about how Damon would react when he got home. She kept nothing at all from him but she had lied to his face. This bothered her to no end, and there was no way she was going to go spilling her whole heart out to anyone around her.

" Hi Luna!" Lyla said, standing on Luna's bedpost. " Are you feeling any better yet?"

" I'll tell you the same thing I told everyone else, I'm fine. I don't understand why everyone insists I get some rest," Luna complained. Luna wasn't the kind of person who liked having other people. " If one more person asks me how I'm feeling, I'm gonna lose it!"

"Oh. Sorry. You just look sick and all so everyone thinks you should take it easy," Lyla explained. " I've got to go practice, see ya later!" she hopped down and headed to Death Manor to find Kai. Luna lad down. Damon would be home in a couple hours and she needed to get rid of the evidence of this crazy weekend. As she was thinking of the best way to get Tsubaki out of the house, she drifted off to sleep.

Luna was floating in a world of Black. She couldn't see anything. She didn't know where she was at or why. Then Luna heard the one voice she never wanted to hear again.

" Hello Luna, my sweet child, listen to Daddy and give in to the madness. It's much easier darling, come join Daddy!" Luna couldn't move. She was completely paralyzed. She wanted to scream but nothing came.

_No no no! Not now! Move_, Luna commanded herself. Luna blinked and suddenly Damon appeared in front of her. She felt at ease and began to move towards him. All of a sudden, He burst into a red smoke. The smoke reached for Luna, attempting to choke her. Luna ran as fast as she could until she fell. Just as the smoke reached her feet, she woke up screaming with Damon griping her shoulders.


End file.
